


fools rush in where angels fear to tread

by stepquietly



Category: Cougar Town
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s like I summoned you,” Jules moans. “Like some sort of pervert sex genie.”</p><p>“I’ve had a good many people give me a rub,” Barb smarms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fools rush in where angels fear to tread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrriliketigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _flexible_ at the Femslash100 drabbletag 7.

“I just don’t see the point.” Jules grumbles as she and Ellie walk home, sweat-soaked and exhausted from the gym. “I’ve done yoga. Then there’s spin class. And water pilates, whatever that is. I’m never going to _use_ it. How often is anyone ever going to need me to stand on my head and do a split?”

It’s the worst, it’s — 

Wait, she’s made a terrible mistake!

“Hello, Jules,” Barb leers, looming out of nowhere, eyes moving like hungry fingers over her figure. 

“It’s like I summoned you,” Jules moans. “Like some sort of pervert sex genie.”

“I’ve had a good many people give me a rub,” Barb smarms.

“That’s less offensive than most times,” Ellie notes, and Jules has to agree.

“Oh, yes,” Barb continues, eyes gleaming, “everyone goes over, sideways, and under on Barb’s magic carpet ride.”

“Aaaand then it’s not,” Ellie updates. 

Jules claws at her own face. “Why does this always happen? _What do you want from me_?” 

Barb purses her lips and tongues the end of her sunglasses in a way Jules can never unsee. “A good split is a terrible thing to waste. Especially if it’s a header. It’s like eating out of a conveniently located bowl.”

“I’m out,” Ellie calls, abruptly heading off.

“Wait!” Jules calls after her. “You need to stay! You know how easily led I am!”

“Shall we?” Barb smiles coyly and gestures towards her car.

Jules sighs and follows her. She really does want to show someone her moves.


End file.
